


Delicate

by ChrryBlossom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Choking, Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Junkyu, Sad and Happy, Texting, only a little bit though, some 18+ stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryBlossom/pseuds/ChrryBlossom
Summary: I don't write that often so pardon me if this is actual shit ^^*and it doesnt help that i didnt bother editing it but oh well
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write that often so pardon me if this is actual shit ^^* 
> 
> and it doesnt help that i didnt bother editing it but oh well

Junkyu stared at his food with a deadpan expression. In front of him stood the most delicious, mouth watering bowl of Tteokguk he’d ever seen. The way all the ingredients mixed together to create a smell most pleasing to his senses, the way the onion and scallion floated atop the soup as if they were begging him to dig in already. This in addition to the rumbling sound his stomach has been making for the past 30 min only fueled his need to consume the expertly crafted dish sitting in front of him.

But he didn’t, He couldn’t.

Not because there was any outside forces preventing him from going ham on the Tteokguk in front of him, but because something felt off. It was the night of christmas eve and he, along with the rest of TREASURE, had gone out to celebrate the occasion. It was nice, they went to an amusement park during the afternoon, a karaoke bar a few hours later, and now they’re here - eating at a restaurant that they can only afford because their shitty company decided to be not shitty for once and pay for all their idols and staffs meals.

However, as much as he enjoyed hearing Haruto scream in fear at the amusement park and listening in Mashiho’s beautiful voice during karaoke, it was almost 10 PM now and he wanted to go home. He wanted to be alone.

“Junkyu…. Junkyu are you okay?” Junkyu jumped a little, startled. He looked up and was met with Jihoon’s deep brown eyes boring into his own. Eyes that he had become so familiar with ever since he first made contact with them during the filming of Treasure Box. Eyes that could strip him bare and read him so effortlessly. He stayed in that position for a few seconds until Jihoon repeated the question, instantly breaking Junkyu free of the trance he got caught in.

“Yeah… yeah i'm okay” he smiled, “just a little lost in thought that’s all.”

Jihoon looked at him with a warm smile that instantly made Junkyu feel more at ease with his situation. But he could see the concern present in the olders dark eyes. Jihoon had always been extra protective over Junkyu so this was no surprise. He always tried his absolute hardest to make sure Junkyu felt comfortable with his surroundings. He knew how timid Junkyu could be so he never wasted time when he noticed that Junkyu was acting a bit off and would immediately be by his side. Junkyu both loved and hated how easily Jihoon could pick out any abnormalities in his behavior. He loved the attention Jihoon would give him, he bathed in it. Loving the way his fellow member would make a fool of himself just to see Junkyu smile. Junkyu would sometimes even fake discomfort just to get Jihoon’s attention.

But he hated how he could hide nothing from him. He hated how the older could dissect him without even trying. Initially Junkyu had thought that maybe he was just easy to read. Maybe he just wore his heart on his sleeve without even noticing it. But this never happened with any other member besides Jihoon. It was always Jihoon who first noticed.

_ Always.  _

As Jihoon kept his eyes on Junkyu, he pulled out his phone and began typing quickly. Not even 5 seconds after he had stopped Junkyu heard his phone ring. He awkwardly pulled it out to check. 

It was a text message. A text message from the person sitting right in front of him 

_ Jihoon: Are you sure ur okay kyu? :(  _

_ Jihoon: pls tell me the truth bby you know how worried i get.  _

Junkyu felt his cheeks heat up at Jihoon calling him “bby.” He looked up at the boy who was starting back with an adorable pout. Junkyu rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile at the olders cuteness. 

_ You: Why are you texting me? You’re literally right in front of me o_o _

_ You: and yes, as i said im fine (;¬_¬) _

  
  


__

Junkyu could see Jihoon giggle from the corner of his eyes. It made him happy.

_ Jihoon: Okayyyy i just wanted to make sure :) and I'm texting you because I can't use emojis irl duh!  _ (✿◠‿◠) (¤﹏¤) ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

_ Jihoon: hey why don’t we get out of here? say that need to drop a gorilla sized load on the shitter and they should let you go no question  _ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)>⌐■-■

  
  


_ You: b-but muh food :((( _

_ Jihoon: what's better food…. OR C O C K  _ (◎0◎)

Junkyu chokes on his food after reading that. The other members look at him in shock and worry.

“OH MY GOD!” doyoung yells out and immediately gets up and starts slamming his palm against Junkyu back, hoping to get him to cough up the rice cake he’s choking on. 

“Junkyu noooo!” Jihoon screams and joins Doyoung, doubling the amount of force his back is being subjected to. “Spit that shit out! That poor rice cake!” 

After an excruciating 3 seconds filled with back pain, blurry vision, and what sounded like a monkey exhibition at the zoo that in reality, was just his members, Junkyu finally coughed up the rice cake and it landed directly inside his Tteokguk. _ great. _

“My poor back!” he said in a whiney voice whilst wiping tears from his eyes. 

_ Some _ of his members (haruto) simply laughed whilst others (the rest of them) were by his side, attending to his needs. 

“Having a near death experience isn’t so funny now is it Junkyu?” Haruto said mockingly and proceeded to continue laughing. “Deserved!” 

It took all of Junkyu’s willpower not to grab whatever just came out of his mouth and throw it at the younger. Haruto can thank God for that one. 

“Oh my god kyu im so sorry!” Jihoon said while hugging him. He could tell that ji was holding back a laugh.

“Are you okay kyu?” Doyoung said, concern laced in his voice.    
  
“Y-yeah… i uhh” he looked at jihoon “i need to use the shitter” He excused himself and left for the bathroom. “I too need to use the shitter.” Jihoon said, following him.

The rest of the boys stared at each other in confusion. “What the actual fuck is a shitter?” said Yoshi, confused.

“I think they mean the chocolate fountain” retorted Asahi “y’know… cause it looks like it squirting out shi-” Doyoung stopped him before he could finish that sentence. “They meant the bathroom” he said with a disappointed sigh. 

______

  
  


Once they finally reached the bathroom, Junkyu immediately headed for the largest stall and locked Jihoon and himself in it. “You almost killed me!” Junkyu whisper yelled. Sure Jihoon and have have  _ exeripemted  _ with kissing before but he was in no way shape or form mentally prepared to read that text. He was still a pure, god-fearing boy with a reputation to uphold.    
  


“Calm down kyu” Jihoon giggled, “I was only joking.” he said holding on to the last syllable.    
  
“What a fucking tease.” Junkyu thought. Jihoon had a tendency to flirt and anyone and everyone. He’d playfully try to kiss the members often, especially if there were cameras around. Of course they would let him but he still made an attempt. The only member that had let him  was Junkyu. He was unsure why he always let Jihoon have his way with him but he did. And he never regretted it. 

“Joking my asshole! That was way outta pocket!” he said trying but failing to seem genuinely angry. “And besides were boys! and i'm not some dick in the booty type bitch” 

Junkyu was most definitely a dick in the booty type bitch. 

“Okay sureee maybe that was outta pocket, but...'' he paused for a second “would you consider kissing within pocket?” He said with puppy dog eyes whilst walking Junkyu into a corner. 

Junkyu felt his heartbeat increase and his cheeks heat up at the question. He stepped back, attempting to increase the distance between him and the older but was met with a solid wall, leaving him with nowhere to go. Amidst his increasing heart rate and flushed cheeks all Junkyu could think of was…. What a stupid way to phrase that question. 

“Within pocke- what are you talking about?” he said with a shaky voice. His eyes now glued onto Jihoon’s, trying to predict the next move he was going to make. His hands slightly pushing back against the wall behind him. He was scared but he wanted this. He can distinctly remember the first time Jihoon’s lips touched his; the rush he felt, the sense of euphoria coursing through his veins, the adrenaline that had been injected into his heart. He loved it. And he loved it every single time after that as well, always reassuring himself after that it was just for fun. Nothing serious. 

“K-kyu” Jihoon said in an almost aegyo tone. His body was now just a few centimeters away from Junkyu’s. He could smell the mint chocolate ice cream the older was eating just a few minutes prior. Jiihoon placed his right hand on the wall only a few centimeters away from Junkyu’s face. His left hand was holding Junkyu’s chin, causing him to squeak. “Kyu do you…. like me?” he said in an almost sad tone. 

Junkyu froze, confused at the question. Of course he liked Jihoon! He was a great friend. Someone he had known for a little over two years now. He was probably his closest friend in treasure. Had Junkyu done something to make the older believe he didn’t like him? 

“O-of course i like you Ji” he said softly, “you’ve been such a good friend and companion these past few years. I really look up to you and i-” he was cut off by Jihoon’s crashing into his. He let out a loud welp in surprise. He stayed frozen in shock for a few seconds until he gave in. He allowed his lips to follow Jihoon’s lead. The softness of the boy's lips made him close his eyes, now only focusing on him. 

Jihoon’s tongue was poking at his entrance, as if it was asking for permission. Junkyu then opened his mouth allowing entry to the boy's tongue. He didn’t try to fight, he didn’t try to take control, no he just let Jihoon do what he wanted because that’s who he was. Someone who would do anything for Jihoon, just as Jihoon would do anything for him. When the older finally  pulled back Junkyu felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. The angst that he felt just a few moments prior has evaporated and all he felt now was love. Everything felt right with Jihoon’s lips on his. 

Jihoon seemed to notice this too and smiled. “Of course” he said. “I’m sorry for asking such a stupid quesiton. You’re a great uhh friend too Junkyu” He gave the younger one last peck on the lips before he backed away. 

Junkyu smiled “should we go back now? They’re probably worried.”

“Yeah. lets go” Jihoon grabbed the boys hand and walked out of the bathroom. 

Junkyu felt good but he could tell that Jihoon wasn’t entirely satisfied with his answer. A small sense of guilt creeped up Junkyu’s spine but he chose to ignore it.    
  


As long as they were together, it was okay. 


End file.
